t4wcfandomcom-20200215-history
Azura
Azura is the world that Dragoon Rage takes place in, as well as some of its other spin off comics. While the planet may seem small and seemingly sparse in terms of land mass, Azura undergoes an interesting phenomenon of expanding when more space is required. This process of expansion typically goes unnoticed by the populace in the best situations, though it has been known to cause earthquakes in the past. Kingdoms and Countries Currently, the majority of Azura is split up into three different kingdoms - the Country of Blande, the Country of Xeros, and the Juninshi Isle. Beyond the boundaries of their lands, there are other smaller groups that run rampant - criminals, refugees, and other species that don't jive with a bustling human populace. Time Line Time on Azura does not flow on a parallel scale compared to Earth. Due to its large size, and position to the sun, Azura's time flow is much slower. Figure 1 to the right represents the expected time line of main events that have occurred. Age of Chaos: During this time, in the universe, there was nothing - and everything at the same time. There was light, but it was dark. It was constantly contradicting itself, and was at the mercy of the plots of the two natural forces that ruled and manifested within fantasy - good and evil. Age of Creation: At this time, the Master Author discovered this void, and sought to make order from it. Everything he needed was there, all that was needed to be done was to put an end to the eternal contradictions and paradox's of the universe. Avoiding biblical references (as it makes me uncomfortable), the Master Author pulled out from the material of this empty universe the required components to build a container that would sustain life - earth, air, fire, and water. Further, he included the positive and negative materials left behind from the light and darkness that floated about, causing them to act in balance - causing night and day, good and evil. After the completion of the container, it was named Azura, planet of water. The planet flourished with life and magic. Soon, the creatures on the planet looked to the heavens for guidance, searching for what meaning their lives held. It was the Talonians that made the first contact with the Master Author, although they were unaware of it at the time. Coming to them in a denim over shirt and pants, the Master Author taught them the secrets of the magic of Azura, and taught them that their use of this magic should always be used for the care of the planet. Misuse of these powers would result in the universe reverting back to its former meta-chaos state, an awful experience should one ever have to meet it. Near the end of this Age, the Master Author disappeared from the face of the planet, leaving it in the hands of the talonians. With their immense powers and knowlege, they looked down at the other races as "lesser" and "chaos-bringers". They attempted to control these "lesser" races in hopes to prevent their antics from causing destruction, however this act was taken wrongly, and was seen as enslavement and tyrrany. The "lesser" races rebelled, and tore down the great cities of the Talonians. Their knowlege was lost to the ashes of history, as their libraries and archives burnt down with the rest of the ruins... The Dark Ages: This Era marks the period of time when the Master Author held no influence, nor an existence over his creation. He was not there, to put it simply. With the fall of the Talonian race, the "lesser" races that were left in their care were left to make there own decisions freely. Discovering their own freedom, the Humans went about their lives trying to find their place of peace. Unfortunately, many of them found their place on other's desired properties - and chaos ensued. Fighting against one another, the blood of the fallen collected into vast pools - enough to splash about as the living charged through it and to taint the skies with a red haze. During these squirmishes, factions and alliances were forged, the most skilled, powerful, and/or respected members rose to be their leaders. This marked the beginning of the War of Mortals - the most gruesome and horrific period during the Dark Ages. In a few decades, the humans would eventually settle down, and attempt to rebuild what little civility they had - however this was not quick enough for some of the Elves. During the Talonian Reign (the time when the Master Author left the people of Azura in their care), the Talonians had deemed the Elves to be the most worthy to learn their most basic practices of magic. Though not all proved to be suitable apprentices, they took several Elves under their wing and taught them. When the Talonians crumbled to the earth, those Elves that had blindly followed them and survived the raid held great malice towards their attackers. Though they hated the Humans with a passion, what they desired even more was to retaliate on their kin that had turned their backs on them. This marked the beginning of the elves addition to the War of Mortals - and the creation of the two elven tribes - the Gaikoukan Tribe, and the Mouretsu Tribe. Category:Dragoon Rage History